Conventionally, working vehicles are constituted such that a plurality of hydraulic actuators are operated by a plurality of operating lever apparatuses, thereby allowing a working apparatus included in the working vehicle to carry out a desired operation or work. The working apparatus is constituted such that attachments can be replaced that include a tilting bucket, a breaker, a clamshell, an auger, a grapple, and a bush cutter, depending on the purposes of work. Herein, when each attachment is replaced, the maximum established flow rate of hydraulic oil flowing in the hydraulic actuator is changed. There has been known a working vehicle wherein a display portion such as a meter panel is provided in the close vicinity of a driver seat in order to inform an operator of the flow rate to be set, and the maximum flow rate of the hydraulic oil flowing in the hydraulic actuator is displayed on the display portion.